


If I lay here

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Early in Canon, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP laying on the hood of a car and watching shooting stars."</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/58818253717/if-i-lay-here</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I lay here

“I’d like to show you something” Blaine said one afternoon over their iced-coffee and the mischievous spark in his eyes made Kurt suddenly very wary.

“Okaaay… Go on then”

“I can’t”

“You can’t?” Kurt raised his eyebrow at him.

“I cannot now but I’ll be able in two days. Is it okay?”

“I guess so”

“Great. Be ready at 8.30pm. I’m going to pick you up. Dress warmly” then he glanced down at his watch and with furrowed eyebrows took the last gulp of his drink.

“I’m sorry, I gotta go now. We’ll be in touch!” he was already halfway through the door and all Kurt could do was cast a long, longing look after his best friend.

***

“No peaking out!”

“I am _not_ peaking out, Blaine”

“Remember Kurt, if you cheat, you’re going to ruin the surprise”

“I can’t see a thing, I promise but if you keep bugging me about it, I might change my mind”

“You wouldn’t do this to me, would you? I put my _whole heart_ in this idea and-“

“Oh my God, Blaine, stop it, I can _feel_ your puppy eyes on me right now!” he said with a laugh just as Blaine pulled the car over.

“Don’t open till I say so” Blaine reminded him. Kurt heard a sound of one door opening then closing and soon Blaine put a palm on his shoulder and helped him get out of the car. They took couple of steps towards the front of the vehicle. Blaine shuffled with something which required taking his palm off of Kurt. Before the taller boy had a chance to sigh quietly in disappointment, he felt a pair of hands resting on his waist.

“Lay down”

“ _What?”_ Kurt asked in a breathy and high voice. Okay, just calm down…

“You can trust me. And keep your eyes closed”

Kurt did as he was told. He felt a hard surface of a car hood covered in a blanket under his butt and back as he lowered himself down carefully.

“ Okay, open your eyes now”

He felt a giant shiver making its way down his body because Blaine was laying _right there next to him_ , his hot breath ghosting over Kurt’s ear and jaw and Kurt was sure his heart would burst out of his chest any moment-

But then he opened his and found himself completely speechless. A brilliant night sky stretched upon them, silky darkness dotted with sparking stars. They were alone on a hill, city lights long forgotten behind their backs, only one lonely house with two lights on was barely visible in the distance. Kurt was trying to wrap his mind around the beauty of the scene when suddenly a slight movement caught his attention.

“A shooting star!” he gasped out in awe.

“Yep, tonight’s the night. I thought you may like it”

“Are you _kidding_? I- I _love_ it, I- Oh my God, Blaine, this is incredible. I’ve always wanted to see them”

“You mean you’ve never done this before?”

“Never really had an opportunity to. And besides, never really had anyone to see it with” he felt himself blush in an instant “A-a friend, I mean”

They laid there for a while, pointing with excitement towards every falling flash of light. Their hands would brush often and every single time made Kurt’s heart flutter in his chest. Then after a moment of silence he heard Blaine’s smooth, but quiet, voice filling the air.

_If I lay here_   
_If I just lay here-_

“Oh my God, Blaine, you’ve _got_ to be kidding me” Kurt giggled.

_Would lay with me_   
_And just forget the world?_

Kurt smiled and joined his best friend in the second verse, which made Blaine turn his head towards him and smile that one smile of his that felt like skylark’s singing and warm tea while watching a sunset during summertime.

Another star fell from the star and Kurt watched the sudden flash mesmerized, missing the way Blaine’s eyes watched him, flickering with their own light, or the way he took his breath a bit sharper.

“Already made a wish?”

Normally Kurt would have backed out. He would have blushed, moved away and mumbled something, hoping for his heart to stop bumping against his ribcage like crazy. But he felt warm and safe, the smell, that only a summer night had, with just a hint of Blaine’s sweet scent, surrounding him, and he knew how easy it would be to make his dream come true. So he leaned in and locked his lips with Blaine’s. The kiss was a bit hesitate and soft, just a gentle touch of lips, but it was enough for both of them to gasp when they finally parted.

“And you?” Kurt asked in a whisper. After a second he felt fingers intertwining with his.

“Not needed anymore”.


End file.
